


Two Grumpy Old Super Soldiers

by marvelfan



Series: Grumpy Old Men [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Dominant, Fighting, Fist Fights, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Steve Is Angry, Sub Steve, Submissive, Submissive Steve Rogers, Swearing, bucky is angry, bucky loves steve, but then really sweet, dom bucky, gentle dom Bucky, it gets violent, steve loves bucky, the team is sick of their shit, two grumpy old super soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan/pseuds/marvelfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one is grumpy, it's bearable. When both are grumpy, it is impossible for the team to handle. Bucky and Steve are both in foul moods, and they know just how to fix each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Grumpy Old Super Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment to the Grumpy Old Man Series (Grumpy Old Bucky; and Steve Is A Grumpy Old Man). They can each be read separately.
> 
> Dom!Bucky and Sub!Steve
> 
> The build up to sex is kinda violent at first, but it gets sweet towards the end.
> 
> It is un-beta'd, so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Let me know what you think of it. Enjoy!

When one is grumpy, it is bearable, but two is impossible for the team to handle. When one is in a bad mood, the other is usually there to help the man and calm down, but today is an anomaly for life in the Avenges Tower. When one of them gets like this, the rest of the team knows to back off and not go near them - they've all had too many experiences with  their resident super soldiers to know that going near them will only piss them off further and potentially cause them to lash out at one of the other members.

Thor made the mistake of going to counsel Steve after a bad mission and the Captain decked him right in the face, telling the God to back off. Natasha went after Bucky when he had an episode, and it almost cost her a hand (thank Odin that Thor showed up and broke them apart before Bucky could snap her wrist completely). Tony has had multiple objects thrown at his head and a few training sessions with Steve that didn't end so well for Tony. Clint has accidentally left his hearing aids out a few times and never bothered to read lips, and has been shoved up against the walls for his trouble when he would tease one of them when they were upset. Bruce is honestly the only one they never engage violently with - they all know better than to call the Hulk out. Bruce has actually never been a problem for Steve and Bucky; Bruce always keeps to himself and is polite around them.

When either Steve or Bucky is in a foul mood, the other soldier will antagonize and engage the other in some light teasing and sparing. Both men can switch roles between dominant and submissive. If Steve is angry and needs taken out of his head, Bucky will wrestle him to the floor and dominate from there. If Bucky is angry, Steve has a tendency to verbally antagonize him and then get physical once he knows he got a rise out of Bucky. They work well together, always knows what the other needs. There have been few times in their lives (including time before the war) that both were beyond angry and needed a release. It doesn't happen often, but they do have a plan set up for days like toady.

Shield was left on edge after Steve stormed out of the building, fed up with all their secretive bullshit. Fury has continuously lied to him, and he's getting pretty damn sick of it. He understands the need to keep secrets, but when it comes to leading a team or mission, there can be no secrets, and that's what Fury doesn't understand. Steve is about honor and freedom, not secrets and lies. He doesn't like bullies, and today that includes Shield.

Bucky has been trying to get to know his teammates better by spending more time with them and talking to them about their histories and backgrounds. Natasha and Clint were less forthcoming than the rest of them. Bruce gave them information about his father, Betty, and how he attempted to recreate Steve's serum (they all know how that turned out). Thor was open as ever. Seriously, the man could talk for hours on end about his family, his time in Asgard, how different their worlds are, and other various topics that pop into his head at any given moment. Tony was a mixture of forthcoming and withholding. He talked about Howard in a disengaged sense, barely even spoke about Obediah (unless it was to talk about how he took the man down), was completely thrilled to talk about Pepper, and rambled on and on about his technology and latest projects. Bucky swears the man loves the sound of his own voice.

Unfortunately, Tony loved the sound of his own voice a little too much today. Bucky and Tony were in the lab with Bruce, going over new designs for his metal arm. Bucky likes it the way it is, but Tony keeps insisting on making it "better". Every time Tony tinkers with the arm, it makes Bucky think about and relive his time at Hydra and the Red Room. They were always fixing and trying to improve his arm and make it "better". Bucky is also a little biased when it comes to Tony. He has never forgiven the man for saying that everything special about Steve came out of a bottle. Seriously, Bucky kicked his ass the moment he found out Tony said that to Steve.

Bucky told Tony that he really wasn't in the mood today, but the genius kept insisting, telling Bucky that the arm could have more weapons in it with only a few minor modifications. Bucky is against the idea - he doesn't want more weapons in his arm, let alone his life. He was a weapon for so long that he hates the idea of ever being one again. He occasionally helps the Avengers on missions, which is why Tony is so adamant about sprucing the arm up.

Bucky gives in and lets Tony mess with the arm because he thinks that it could help save Steve's life one day, and Bucky will do anything to save Steve. That includes letting one over-excited little genius of a man play around with his appendage. Tony is switching wires for a function in the arm when he accidentally sends a shock through Bucky. Stark is immediately thrown from his chair by Bucky, who looks more like the Winter Soldier at the moment. Bruce checks on Tny while calmly telling Bucky that everything is okay, what year it is, where he is at, and what just happened.

Bucky looks at Tony, then Bruce, and then back to himself. He snarls insults at Tony while quickly walking out of the lab, not wanting to cause any further damage. He hears Steve arguing with Agent Coulson about Shield and Fury are always lying to him, and blah, blah, blah. Clint and Natasha are there too, who each look slightly ashamed at lying to Steve about a mission the three of them just returned from.

When arriving on his and Steve's floor, Bucky begins pacing the room to try and work off some frustration. He would normally have gone to the gym, but he knows Steve is probably going to come here soon and he needs to pick a fight with someone that can take it. He also knows that Steve is in a pissy mood too, which means they're going to have to fight for it. This was the plan they set in place decades ago: if both are upset and want to dominant the situation, they have to fight for it. It was easier for Bucky to win before the war, but Steve did manage to win a few times (the little bastard threw a few cheap shots every now and then).

A minute later Steve is storming out of the elevator onto their floor. He watches Bucky stop pacing, tensing his shoulders and looking ready to say something stupid that will only make Steve angrier than he already is. He knows what's going to happen, and he knows that Bucky knows as well. _Jarvis is probably ordering new furniture this very moment_.

Moving further into the room, he watches as Bucky moves right in his direction, opening his mouth to say something.

"Save it, Buck. I'm not in the mood."

"Well suck it up, Rogers, because I am."

Growling, he replies, "Back off Bucky."

"I'm starting to want you to make me."

He knows Bucky is pushing his buttons on purpose, and Steve has always been sucker and given in. He doesn't like bullies, even if a person is just pretending to be one.

"Fine, have it your way."

Steve lunges forward, tackling Bucky to the ground. Bucky shifts his body weight, managing to throw Steve off of him. They both stand and are quickly retaliating. Steve throws a punch that Bucky dodges, who follows with a kick to the ribs of the blonde. Steve catches his leg when it connects to his ribs, tossing Bucky on their coffee table (which breaks on impact). He jumps on top of Bucky, who wriggles his way out of Steve's hold. Bucky manages to wrap himself around Steve's back, putting his friend in a chokehold, making sure not to use his metal arm around his throat (Bucky might be angry, but not enough to possibly seriously injure Steve). Steve is able to break the hold, but is quickly tackled by the brunet. Steve throws a wild elbow that lands on Bucky's nose; he can feel the bone almost crack from the pressure. Bucky stumbles back, but gains his footing and throws a punch, jab, uppercut combination that sends Steve flying back a few feet and he lands on the ground. They're not fighting to injure, but their hits still hurt nonetheless.

Bucky pounces on top of him, delivering a few good hits to Steve's face. Steve manages to land a few of his own before Bucky grabs his wrists with his left hand and pins them above Steve's head. His other hand is wrapped securely around Steve's throat. Bucky can feel the blonde's pulse beating fast beneath his flesh, can smell the sweat dripping down their faces. He hears Steve growling obscenities at him, but he doesn't care. He won fair and square, and he is going to dominate the shit out of Steve.

"Look at you underneath me. This is what you were meant to do, to take it any way I give it to you. Uh, uh, look at me Steve. That's right, look at me. I want you to keep your hands exactly where they are. If you move them, I'm going to punish you. Understand?"

Steve nods his head, not really sure if he'll be able to keep his hands there or not. Adrenaline is still coursing through him, and he knows Bucky is going to have to work to get him to that special head space he goes to when he's submissive.

Bucky keeps his right hand around Steve's throat, using his left hand to push the other man's shirt up to his collarbone. He leans down and nips and sucks a line down the man's chest, leaving a string of hickey's in his wake. He moves on to the ribs, making sure to press light kisses to the place he kicked Steve at. This is body worship in its finest.

Steve releases a moan as Bucky kisses and licks his entire chest and stomach. It feels so sensual having him worship and memorize his body the way Bucky is. The brunet told him not to move his hands, but he said nothing about his hips.

Bucky stills himself about Steve, making direct eye contact with him. "No moving, Steve. Keep your hips still. I want you to lie back and feel everything I do to you."

Bucky continues kissing his way over the blonde's hipbone before unzipping Steve's pants, along with his own, and slowly drags them off their bodies. When the pants are removed, Bucky shifts himself further down on Steve, now placing kisses and hickey's on his legs, making sure to avoid the growing erection between Steve's legs. He loves the sound of Steve moaning, wishes he could record it and listen to it whenever he wants. He knows the kisses are getting Steve to relax, but it's not enough.

"You're being so good for me, Steve. You're such a good boy." That earns him a loud cut-off moan from his lover. "I know. I know exactly what you want, but you're going to have to wait for it." He moves himself up Steve's body so that he is straddling right below his jaw. He slides his right hand onto Steve's head, brushing his fingers through the soft blonde hair. "You're so pretty like this. All that moaning makes me want your gorgeous mouth, baby. Open up for me."

Steve opens his mouth and Bucky traces his thick cock around Steve's lips before slowly pushing in. Steve is needy and moves his head up to swallow Bucky down whole.

"Jesus fuck, Stevie." Bucky dares any man to have Steve's mouth around him and not moan in pleasure from the sensation. His mouth his warm and he fits perfectly in. As much as he loves what Steve did, he didn't want him to take him whole like that, he wanted to feed his dick to him. He slaps his hand against Steve's cheek and leans back, successfully pulls himself out of Steve's already whining mouth. "You want it so badly, Steve? Huh? I was gonna make this nice for you, but that's off the table now." He hears the loud protest from the man underneath him, but raises his eyebrows to shut him up. "Your punishment is to lie there and take exactly what I give you. I'm going to use your mouth for my pleasure, and my pleasure only. You are to have your eyes closed the whole time and you are not allowed to use your hands. Do you understand?"

No matter what, Bucky always wants to check in with Steve to make sure that he isn't pushing him too far. They have their safewords and knows Steve will use them if need be, but it reassures him to check in.

He sees Steve nod, already closing his eyes. _Good_. It means he's starting to slip into his head. Before Bucky does anything, he hears the softest "I'm sorry" come from Steve.

"It's okay, baby. I know you were really worked up from earlier. I'm gonna make it all better. I just need you to do what I say." Ever since breaking away from Hydra, control has been important to Bucky. He still gives in and submits to Steve when he wants to, but he loves having the control. And he knows that Steve loves submitting, loves having choices and responsibility taken away from him.

"Remember, this is for me, not for you." Bucky guides his cock back into Steve's mouth, slowly rocking in until he is fully seated. Without any warning, Bucky snaps his hips and starts rocking into Steve faster and faster. Like he said, this is for his pleasure. He runs his hands through Steve's hair, pushing the man's head back further into the floor. His pace is punishing and brutal, but that's the way it goes when Steve needs to be punished and taught a lesson. Bucky can see how badly Steve wants to open his eyes and look at Bucky; one of his favorite sights to see is Bucky coming. He also knows it's killing Steve not being able to touch Bucky.

Secretly Bucky is happy that Steve disobeyed; he still has adrenaline of his own that he needs to work out. Within minutes, Bucky rocks his hips one last time into Steve's mouth while using his own hands to roam his chest, shouting out Steve's name as he shoots his seed down his throat. It takes him a minute to regain his barring and remove his slightly softening dick from Steve's mouth.

"Good boy. You can open your eyes now, Steve." He smiles as Steve blinks his eyes open, looking like he is seeing God for the first time. Bucky knows how hard it is for Steve to have his eyes closed, to not being able to see his surroundings and see the pleasure etched on Bucky's face. "You did so good for me, love. I'm proud of you." If Steve has a secret praise kink that Bucky noticed a long time ago and uses it to put Steve further in subspace, then it's his little secret that Steve doesn't have to know yet.

"I know that was hard for you. Tell me your color, Stevie."

It takes him a minute to gather enough brain power to formulate an answer. "Green. Please, Buck."

"Shhh, I know." Bucky is enjoying the way Steve feels beneath him and doesn't want to leave the room to get some lube, but he knows he has to. "I'll be right back, Stevie. Do not move from his position." He watches as the other man nods before standing up and running to his bedroom to retrieve the bottle of lube. When he returns, he notices that Steve still has his shirt tucked up beneath his collarbone. Bucky realizes that he never removed it because he got sidetracked by Steve disobeying.

He walks over the half-naked man and straddles his chest, making sure not to place too much pressure on Steve's ribs (he knows his kick earlier hurt more than Steve will admit). He runs his fingers around Steve's jaw, and notices a bruise that his forming from when he delivered a particularly rough uppercut. _Fuck, I was harsh_. He leans forward and softly brushes his lips over the bruise; his way of telling Steve that he's sorry and he promises to make it up to him.

"You've been so good for me, baby. I'm going to make you feel so good, I promise. I want you to be as vocal as you can - I want to hear you scream my name in pleasure as you come." He sees Steve nod, knowing that he is lost to subspace. He couldn't a decent answer from the man if he tried.

Quickly lubing his fingers on his left hand (because Steve also has a certain metal arm kink), he teases the other man's entrance, not pushing in but just circling around the edge.

"Bu- Bucky… Please. I need it." He rolls his hips in an attempt to push Bucky to speed things up.

"I know, Stevie, I know." He lightly brushes past the outer part of the hole and moves his index finger in to the second knuckle. Steve begs for more, and who is Bucky to deny his love what he wants. He adds a second finger, pushing both digits all the way in and starts scissoring inside to open Steve up. Adding a third finger, Bucky is pumping his fingers and in and out, and quickly finds Steve's prostate.

"Oh God, Bucky! Please, please, please. Get in me. Oh God, I need you. I need you so bad. Pl…"

"I've got you, Stevie. I'm gonna make you feel so good, I promise." He removes his fingers, despite Steve's protest. "Tell me if it's too much."

"Buckyyy. Get. In. Me. Now."

Chuckling, Bucky takes those words to mean that his color is green. He lubes his cock up before pushing it all the way in on one thrust. _Oh my god, he feels amazing_.

"Fuck, Steve. You feel so good, baby. So fuckin' good."

Steve moves his hands up over Bucky's chest, touching everywhere he wanted to earlier. He loves Bucky's body, scars and all. He brushes his fingers over Bucky's nipples, lightly squeezing until he hears his lover moan above him, arching his back he continues to thrust into Steve.

Bucky loves having Steve's hands all over him, but it isn't what either of them needs right now. Bucky needs to be in control, and he knows Steve wants Bucky to pin him to the floor (he is the only one besides Thor who can do it). Scooping Steve's wrists into his left hand, he pins them back above Steve's head and holds them there.

"That's right baby, I know you love this. I know you love being pinned down and told what to do. You're so fuckin' beautiful like this. That's right, moan for me, say my name. I want you hear you, Stevie."

"FUCK! Bucky please. I need to come. I, I need it, please. I'm begging."

He can see the desperation in Steve's eyes, but he isn't going to give him his release yet. "You are not allowed to come until I do. Is that understood?" He rocks his hips in a way that brushes his cock against Steve's prostate.

"Oh, fuck. Please… pl-please Buck."

Bucky quickens his pace, relentlessly thrusts into Steve with enough force to move them both up the floor and inch. He continues rocking into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

"'M so close, Stevie. 'M gonna come. Oh God."

He knows Steve will wait until he finishes, and that drives him over the edge - knowing that Steve will submit his own desires and put his trust and faith into Bucky, trusting that he will give him what he wants. It's powerful and the thought, along with Steve saying Bucky's name over and over again like a mantra, makes Bucky thrust one last time and spill his seed, filling Steve up.

"Come for me Stevie," he pants out as he continues to ride out his orgasm in Steve's ass.

Steve screams Bucky's name as loud as he can, rolling his hips up to meet the thrust as he comes all over his stomach.

Bucky and Steve stay in the same position as they catch their breath. Slowly Bucky starts to pull out of Steve and flops himself down next to him on the floor. He can hear Steve's heart beating a mile a minute as he is coming down from his high.

Looking over, Bucky sees a blissful expression on Steve's face, like he just wiped away any wrong doing for the day. It brings a smile to his face, knowing that he made Steve feel that way.

"You okay, baby?"

"Hmph." Steve has his eyes closed, still reeling in the sensation of his orgasm. His mind is still drifting in that wonderful place that makes him feel like everything is okay and that Bucky will make him feel safe.

"Still down, huh? That's okay, just follow my voice and come back to me when you're ready. You did so good for me, Stevie."

Steve's eyes blink open, hazy and unfocused as his mind is trying to follow Bucky's voice back into reality. He listens as Bucky tells him how good he did and how proud of him he is. It's music to Steve's ears. He loves Bucky and wants to be good for him. Steve turns his head in the direction of Bucky, still not able to focus his eyes completely on the brunet.

"That's right, Stevie. I'm right here. Just follow my voice. You're doing so good."

Finally Steve makes eye contact with Bucky and it's like everything in the world feels perfect in that moment. He knows they're going to talk about what happened to them earlier, but in this moment, none of that matters. All that matters is Bucky.

"There you are," he says, leaning over and pressing a kiss on his lips. "How are you?"

"Mmm, perfect. Thank you." He kisses Bucky back, relishing in the way Bucky's soft, plump lips feel against his own.

"Feeling better?"

"Mmhhm."

"Words Steve. Be a good boy and use your words."

"Better. Feeling much better. Thank you, Buck."

"Good, I'm glad. You're welcome, Steve. You know I'll always take care of you."

"I know."

"After we clean up, we're gonna have to talk 'bout what happened, k?"

"Okay. I love you, Bucky."

"I love you too, Steve."


End file.
